


stay as long as you need

by starryfuck



Series: we were designed to love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hand holding, lots of hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfuck/pseuds/starryfuck
Summary: there was something divine in how perfectly hands fit together. it spoke volumes more than lips against lips.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Sawamura Daichi
Series: we were designed to love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	stay as long as you need

♡︎

ᴡᴇ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴅᴇsɪɢɴᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʟᴏᴠᴇ.

[  ᴇᴠ ɪ ᴅᴇ ɴ ᴄᴇ ]

ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴜᴢᴢʟᴇ-ᴘᴇʀғᴇᴄᴛ ʟᴏᴄᴋ ᴏғ ғɪɴɢᴇʀs ʙᴇᴛᴡᴇᴇɴ ғɪɴɢᴇʀs. 

♡︎

daichi and kita.

kita and daichi.

inseparable.

it was in the way their fingers intertwined. slowly, surely. when daichi reached out, kita would be there. stability. the constant knowledge that he was right beside him was the one thing he could rely on. when the wind was knocked out of his lungs, when his legs were aching, when his eyes were pulled down by the gravity of sleep— 

kita was there.

his calloused hands were soft against daichi’s. after years of volleyball, of dutifully cleaning up after others, doing chores that never felt like chores, his hands were still the most beautiful thing about him.

daichi loved the puzzle-perfect lock of fingers between fingers. the world revolved around the divine sacrament of holding each other’s hands. the certainty of palms pressed together. the beauty of togetherness. 

kita and daichi.

daichi and kita.

entangled.

he didn’t think he could ever get over the way daichi spoke kindness through his fingertips. they traced the lines on his wrist softly, lovingly. the gentleness of the way they pressed against his palm, a silent request to be held. 

he always accepted, of course. 

instinct was how his fingers curled just right against daichi’s. the firmness, the tenderness. solidity in all its forms. they had a language, all to themselves. selfish words formed through the action of generosity. giving touch, giving warmth— but giving felt like receiving when it was with daichi.

kita loved the puzzle-perfect lock of fingers between fingers. forces of nature were envious of how they held hands, for kita’s sanctuary was in the very centre of daichi’s own palm. rest. relief.

the quiet intimacy of hand holding spoke volumes more than lips against lips. hands meant for hands, moulded just for each other was a song for those listening. every fault line embedded in the map of a hand yearned to meet the earthquake that shattered it to pieces. 

and it was kita’s hand that found daichi’s in the dark. under bedsheets, half awake. 

“dai-chi,” kita mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

“mmghm?” daichi responded, always attentive.

he brushed his fingers along the back of daichi’s hand, and daichi turned it to meet kita’s. their hands folded together, falling into place. 

even when only a quarter conscious, daichi slowly passed his thumb along his hand. the action felt impossibly softer than the sheets they were laying in, but that’s how love worked.

it revealed the delicacy of the unrefined.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by q7 of this https://uquiz.com/quiz/F6tdbQ/which-haikyuu-ship-are-you-the-lovechild-of?p=314910 !! and i’m planning to turn this into a series of daichi ship fics so keep an eye out <3


End file.
